


До сверхновой сквозь время

by Annette_N



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Fountain (2006)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Deathfic, Drama, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette_N/pseuds/Annette_N





	До сверхновой сквозь время

\- Мой народ ненавидит меня, – говорит король ровно, без эмоций, задумчиво глядя в окно, из которого хорошо видна замковая площадь. Прямо посередине зловеще возвышается возведенная сутки назад виселица, которая уже исполнила свое предназначение: тело повешенного чуть раскачивается от слабых порывов ветра. Лунный свет освещает фигуру короля, и в своей ночной рубахе он похож на привидение.   
\- Преступники должны быть наказаны. Покушение на жизнь короля имеет только один возможный исход – казнь.   
\- Многие отнюдь не считают так. Я знаю, что негласно они поддерживают этих, – король кивком головы указывает на повешенного, – и сочувствуют их судьбе.   
\- Однако не выходцы из народа становятся инициаторами попыток оставить страну без правителя.   
\- Что, и в этот раз? – король разворачивается к нему, а на его губах играет слабая улыбка, совершенно неуместная, по мнению рыцаря, когда речь идет о собственной возможной смерти. – Архиепископ поразительно настойчив. И все-таки – именно в народе он находит тех, кто согласен пойти на измену.  
\- Фанатики найдутся всегда. Ваше Величество, это уже четвертая попытка за год и два месяца, а явных доказательств причастности архиепископа у нас все еще нет…  
\- Однако ты предотвратил убийство своего короля и в этот раз. Может, мне уже стоит назначить тебя начальником моей охраны?  
\- Благодарю Вас, но мне хорошо на своем месте.   
\- Ну, как знаешь. Хотя, возможно, это и правильно – не пристало представителю славного и древнего рода везде ходить по пятам за Джоном Безземельным.  
\- Ваше Величество, это непочтительное прозвище – пережиток времени и людской глупости. Вы – законный правитель Англии, и в Вашем подчинении все земли великого государства.  
\- Для большинства своих не слишком верных подданных я все еще тот наследник без наследства, и лишенный права на престол собственным братом, – король медленно расхаживает по комнате, смотрит, как при каждом шаге босые ноги утопают в длинном ворсе ковра. – Конечно, я получил то, что по праву принадлежит мне, но, видимо, только подтвердил то, что обо мне думали. Страна бедствует. Франция завоевывает наши земли. Бароны своими требованиями разрывают страну изнутри.

Рыцарь внимательно следит за перемещениями невысокой фигуры в развевающейся белой рубахе по комнате. Он ясно помнит правление Ричарда – величественного, вдохновляющего своим видом подданных, но жестокого и злобного в душе. Период его владения троном и страной был наполнен террором и страданиями. За благими целями и действиями скрывалась истинная натура жестокого и склонного к насилию человека – и тот Крестовый поход стал ясным тому подтверждением. Джон, его брат, пытался избавить страну от этой тирании, но потерпел неудачу, да еще и оказался в пучине всеобщего осуждения. И сейчас он все равно вынужден пожинать плоды правления своего старшего брата.  
\- В этом нет Вашей вины, сир. Вы делали и продолжаете делать все, что можете.  
Король останавливается напротив него и смотрит прямо в глаза:  
\- Ты никогда во мне не сомневался.   
\- Я сторонник правды.   
\- Я всего лишь человек. Люди склонны совершать ошибки.   
\- Я верен Вам до конца.   
Он преклоняет колено и в почтении опускает голову. А затем чувствует, как царственные пальцы проводят по его волосам и на долю секунды задерживаются у виска, прежде чем исчезнуть.   
\- Когда-нибудь Стефан все-таки доберется до меня, – вздыхает король.  
Прежде чем ответить, рыцарь с достоинством поднимается, и только потом говорит непреклонным, немного вызывающим тоном:  
\- Я не позволю этому свершиться.  
\- Ты поразительно самоуверен, – улыбается он.  
\- Я просто уверен в своих возможностях. Ваше Величество… позвольте мне убить архиепископа. Никто ни о чем не догадается. Бароны слишком слабы и трусливы, чтобы объединяться против Вас без его подстрекательств и руководства.  
\- Нет, – король хмурится и качает головой, – нет, я уже говорил, мы не будем этого делать. Это совершенно ненужное и бессмысленное решение проблемы. Я скорее подпишу Хартию*, чем пойду на такой шаг.  
\- Надеюсь, это не из-за того, что он духовное лицо? Мы же с Вами знаем, насколько черна душа Стефана Лэнгтона.   
\- И я не хочу, чтобы ты очернял свою душу этим убийством.  
Он смотрит на короля сверху вниз, но, как всегда, чувствует в этом маленьком человеке с довольно непримечательной внешностью (как же он все-таки отличается от покойного короля Ричарда) силу, волю, которая не дает возразить и ослушаться, и королевский сан здесь совершенно не при чем. В ответ он только кивает.   
\- А теперь ступай. Черт возьми, какая душная ночь, – король оттягивает ворот рубахи и отходит к окну.   
\- Доброй ночи, сир, – однако, когда он уже собирается выйти, его величество снова окликает его:  
\- Постой. Скажи мне… что ты знаешь о друидах?  
\- Друидах, сир? – удивленно переспрашивает рыцарь.   
\- Именно.   
\- Сказки для детей, – хмыкает он и больше ничего не добавляет.   
\- Вот как. Ну все, ступай.   
Король, все так же теребя ворот, уходит в смежную комнату, не дожидаясь, пока он выйдет из его покоев. Однако рыцарь не торопится и, дойдя до дверей, по какому-то наитию оглядывается. Из другой комнаты ему виден край зеркала, в котором немного видно отражение короля. Сам он его не замечает. Король с остервенением стаскивает через голову свою длинную ночную рубаху и с облегчением вздыхает. В свете луны его обнаженная кожа кажется бледно-голубой.   
Рыцарь осторожно прикрывает за собой двери, стараясь, чтобы они не скрипели. 

***

\- Что это за бред? – Шерлок презрительно кривится, однако переворачивает страницу и продолжает читать дальше. Джон закатывает глаза и порывается забрать тетрадь:  
\- Я не заставлял тебя читать, ты сам схватил рукопись.  
\- Ну я же должен знать, чем ты занимаешься в свободное время…. Господи, как можно так коверкать исторические факты! Да еще и приправлять такой долей собственных домыслов и фантазий… Джон, это даже хуже твоего блога. Теперь ты пишешь в стиле бульварных романов.   
\- Отвали, – огрызается тот и все-таки выхватывает из рук Шерлока тетрадь. – Есть такой жанр в фантастике – «альтернативная история», не слышал? Ну, куда уж тебе. «Свободное время», – передразнивает он. – У меня теперь все время – свободное.  
Последние слова Джон произносит очень тихо, и Шерлок привычно старается не замечать горечи и обиды в его тоне.   
\- А с каких это пор ты увлекаешься всеми этими эфемерными материями? Что за поздняя религиозность? – кричит он вслед поднимающемуся в спальню Джону.   
\- Отвали, – раздается сверху привычное.

Ночью, когда Шерлок лежит, уткнувшись носом в шею Джона, он слышит сквозь накатывающие волны сна:  
\- Может, я нашел свое писательское призвание. Я даже рад, что теперь не веду блог. В нем особо и не разгуляешься, и ты всегда ворчишь, что описание расследований превращается в глупый художественный рассказ.   
Шерлок сонно бормочет в ответ:  
\- Я не ворчу. И вообще, ты пишешь обо мне, я имею право голоса. Ничего, я отучу тебя от этого ненужного приукрашивания фактов. Следующий отчет о расследовании будешь писать под моим руководством.   
\- Не будет больше никаких отчетов.   
\- Не говори глупостей. Я тебя еще заставлю пробежать километр по крышам вслед за преступником.   
\- Я имею в виду, что не собираюсь больше петь дифирамбы тебе и твоим чертовым расследованиям. Теперь я посвящу свой писательский талант настоящей книге.   
\- Ладно, делай что хочешь. Но к ночному марафону по крышам Лондона все равно готовься.   
Джон лежит спиной к нему, но Шерлок точно мог бы сказать, что тот сейчас улыбается. Шерлок чувствует, как его отпускает то напряжение, вызванное словами Джона о том, что он не собирается больше писать в блог. Просто он его неправильно понял.  
Что бы ни случилось, Джон не опускает руки и не перестает верить в себя – и Шерлока. А в собственных возможностях Шерлок никогда не позволяет себе сомневаться. 

Вот уже больше полугода Лестрейд со всем Скотланд-Ярдом предоставлены сами себе, и все преступления раскрывают за счет собственных сил. Изредка инспектор позволяет себе позвонить Шерлоку за советом, если ситуация совсем уж безвыходная. Еще реже он получает помощь от детектива: Шерлок, с присущей ему увлеченностью, полностью отдался новым исследованиям, не замечая и не отвлекаясь ни на что другое. Он просто отделывается неизменным «мне некогда» или посылает куда подальше. Если звонок происходит в присутствии Джона, то тот потом перезванивает Лестрейду, виноватым голосом просит прощения за Холмса и обещает с ним поговорить. Однако в такие разы ответных звонков инспектор ни разу и не дождался.  
Конечно, он знает причину, почему Шерлок так внезапно ударился в медицинские исследования, и не позволяет себе роптать. Об этом все знают.

Первое время Джон пытается, как ему кажется, вразумить Шерлока, забросившего любимое дело – дело своей жизни, однако тот, вконец разозленный этими «бесполезными и назойливыми попытками указать, что ему делать», отрезает раз и навсегда:  
\- Сейчас для меня нет ничего важнее, чем твоя жизнь. И не смей мне доказывать, что это не так.

Опухоль головного мозга – страшнее диагноза и не придумаешь. Насмешка судьбы над доктором, по-другому и не сказать. Болезнь обнаружилась внезапно и прогрессировала быстро, а подходящий препарат было в стадии разработки.   
Шерлоку ничего не оставалось, как задействовать свой талант химика в поиске лекарства. Могущество Майкрофта обеспечило ему допуск в госпитали и лаборатории, которые занимались этой проблемой. Шерлок обзавелся морем литературы по онкологии, но хранил все в кладовке у сердобольной миссис Хадсон, чтобы не нервировать Джона.   
Правда, сначала Джон не особо верит в его возможности.  
\- Шерлок, я знаю, что ты гений, но даже ты вряд ли сможешь что-то сделать в той области, которая требует определенных знаний и не одного года…подготовки, скажем так. Надеюсь, слова сведущего в этом человека, непосредственно врача, что-то значат для тебя?   
\- Не один ты поступал в медицинский.   
Джон недоверчиво смотрит на него.  
\- Ты шутишь. Ты учился в меде?  
\- Я бросил. Это оказалось не так интересно. Чтобы добраться до изучения какой-то специализации, приходится тратить слишком много времени на общие «знания». Гораздо большую пользу мне принесло самостоятельное изучение некоторых аспектов, связанных с работой мозга.   
\- Ты…ты не перестаешь меня удивлять.  
\- Я знаю. 

Поведение Джона отражает весь спектр его чувств. Порой он злится и раздражается, а иногда на него накатывает какая-то философская невозмутимость, будто вид суетящегося и взволнованного небольшими сдвигами в исследовании Шерлока дарит ему умиротворение, уверенность в том, что все будет хорошо. Впрочем, и сам Шерлок постоянно повторяет, что так все и будет. Джон не говорит, что это выглядит так, будто он убеждает самого себя – совершенно ни к чему указывать ему на собственную слабость. 

Джон старается почаще выходить из дома. Глобальный поход за продуктами в супермаркет ему дается уже с трудом (что, конечно же, крайне его злит), но он много гуляет. Шерлок бывает дома не так часто, как хотелось бы Джону, днями и ночами пропадая в лаборатории. Его телефон так же разрывается от звонков, после которых он стремглав покидает Бейкер-стрит, только теперь это не клиенты или зашедший в тупик Скотланд-Ярд, а ученые мужи, врачи и исследователи.   
Джону не привыкать к подобному, но именно сейчас ему не хочется проводить вечера в одиночестве и засыпать одному. 

\- Шерлок, давай на пару дней съездим на побережье. Лето в самом разгаре, сколько можно сидеть в городе? – как-то говорит он, пользуясь благодушным настроением Холмса. Сегодня тот никуда не торопится и позволяет себе понежиться в постели рядом с Джоном. Видимо, одним днем, а то и только утром, эта благодушие и ограничится, потому что в ответ звучит безапелляционное:  
\- Не говори ерунды. Исследования в самом разгаре, нужен ежедневный сбор и анализ данных. У меня нет времени на разъезды по стране.  
\- Господи, неужели без тебя некому с этим заниматься? Два-три дня ничего не решат, а мы проведем отличные выходные.   
\- Нет.   
\- О, ну конечно. Шерлок Холмс занят очередным экспериментом, просьба не беспокоить! Это ведь так захватывает, прямо есть и спать некогда, – зло говорит Джон и порывается встать с кровати, но Шерлок хватает его за руку так, что он, не удержавшись, падает ничком на подушку. Шерлок нависает над ним и с негодованием восклицает:  
\- Джон, не будь идиотом! Причем здесь мои прихоти?! Счет идет на месяцы, ты понимаешь?! Месяцы…  
Складка на лбу Джона разглаживается, он закусывает губу и, кажется, Шерлок впервые видит в его глазах отчаяние. Видит бог, он не хотел этого говорить. Но Джон ведь и сам это понимает, он ведь доктор…  
Джон на секунду прикрывает глаза, а когда снова открывает их, в его взгляде не остается и следа минутной слабости. Он железный. Гордый и сильный духом солдат, точно такой, каким Шерлок его и помнит с самой первой встречи.   
Шерлок снова ложится рядом, и Джон притягивает его голову себе на грудь. Он слышит равномерные удары джонова сердца и не думает о том, сколько еще ему осталось биться. Если бы Джон не был таким упрямым и не требовал уделять себе внимание, все было бы гораздо проще. Когда он выздоровеет, они смогут хоть навсегда поселиться на чертовом побережье, если ему так хочется, и заняться уймой глупых, далеких от реальных дел вещей. Нужно всего лишь потерпеть.  
\- Ну признайся, ты все-таки ловишь кайф от того, что теперь можешь ставить опыты, сколько влезет, и кроить черепа несчастных подопытных обезьян, – ехидно говорит Джон. Шерлок чуть ухмыляется и после паузы отвечает:  
\- Немного. 

***

Он сидит на службе, которую проводит архиепископ – и больше наблюдает за этим лицемером под благочестивой личиной, чем следит за ее ходом. Король не присутствует на сегодняшней церемонии, о чем архиепископ не преминул едко высказаться перед паствой, умело завуалировав прямое обвинение в отсутствии благочестия и набожности. Он был искусным оратором, в отличие от его величества. Мерзавец, подрывает репутацию короля всеми возможными способами, при каждом удобном случае.   
Убить архиепископа все еще кажется самой простой и единственной возможностью избавиться из-под его гнета, влияния, которое он оказывает на баронов и остальных подданных. Они медленно подбираются к королю, вынуждая идти все на новые уступки. Правителей соседних государств он тоже опутал своими лживыми речами, их недовольство политикой короля Англии зреет и грозит вылиться в настоящее объединение. Ему прекрасно известно, что архиепископ хочет возвести на престол Артура, сына покойного Ричарда.   
Это так просто – даже сейчас можно встать со скамьи, подойти к нему и всадить кинжал прямо в это лживое сердце, сокрытое под священными одеждами служителя церкви. Он готов рискнуть и принести себя в жертву ради того, чтобы Англия навсегда избавилась от Стефана Лэнгтона. Ради короля.   
Он настолько ярко представляет этот момент, что все его тело напрягается, а руки тут же инстинктивно дергаются к ножнам на поясе. Сейчас.   
Однако тут у стены мелькает чья-то тень, и он видит между колоннами сэра Питера. Тот оглядывает сидящих и, встретившись с ним глазами, чуть кивает и буравит взглядом до тех пор, пока он не встает и не идет к нему. Момент упущен.   
Спиной он чувствует ненавидящий взгляд архиепископа. Конечно же, он прекрасно осведомлен, кто расстраивает организованные им покушения, и уж конечно знает о всепоглощающем желании перерезать ему глотку.   
Оба рыцаря скрываются за дверями бокового выхода из церкви.  
\- У тебя на лице все написано. Даже не думай этого делать.  
\- Он заслуживает смерти.  
\- Не тебе это решать. Ты знаешь мнение короля на этот счет, – сэр Питер делает вид, что не замечает устремленный на него взгляд, полный возмущения и праведного гнева. – Он ждет в малом тронном зале.

Перед королем он появляется с маской безразличия на лице и ни словом, ни жестом не показывает все еще владеющих им эмоций и негодования.   
\- Ты слишком стараешься.   
Рыцарь подавляет желание чертыхнуться и только ниже склоняет голову, не произнося ни слова – возможно, король имеет в виду совсем не это…  
\- Перестань притворяться перед своим королем, – его величество сердит, это невозможно не заметить. – Кажется, я уже не раз просил тебя забыть о самосуде над архиепископом, и ты поклялся мне. Видимо, я не могу доверять тебе.   
Он резко вскидывает голову:  
\- Разве я недостаточно доказал свою преданность? Как Вы можете сомневаться во мне, в верности Вам?! – в его голосе негодование и обида, и отчаяние. Восклицания эхом разносятся по залу, в котором нет никого, кроме них двоих, и сэра Питера, застывшего у входа.   
\- Я должен быть уверен, что моя воля исполняется в точности, не подвергаясь сомнению. Во всяком случае, тех людей, которые добровольно отдают мне свою преданность. В особенности, если на все королевство их не больше десятка. В особенности, – тон короля смягчается, голос звучит тише, – если существует всего один, в ком я могу быть уверен, как в себе самом. Ведь это так?  
\- Да, сир.   
\- Поэтому изволь верить своему королю так, как он верит тебе.   
\- Безусловно, сир.  
\- Хорошо. Сэр Питер, – король кивает рыцарю у входа и тот уходит. – Поверь, убийство архиепископа отнюдь не решит наших проблем, только добавит новых. А папа, хоть и поддерживает нас, не сможет оставить это просто так. Ты о последствиях не думал? Лично я пока не стремлюсь терять свою голову.   
\- Мне больно видеть страдания Англии. Мне казалось, это единственный возможный выход.   
Король не отвечает и, выдерживая многозначительную паузу, загадочно говорит:  
\- Есть и другой.   
Он ничего не успевает сказать в ответ, когда в зал возвращается сэр Питер, а за ним вслед вышагивает какой-то монах. Из-за надетого на голову капюшона его лица практически не видно, только кончик крючковатого носа явственно выдается.   
\- Ваше Величество, – монах снимает капюшон и почтительно кланяется, при этом кидая пронзительный взгляд на рыцаря.  
\- Святой отец, – приветственно кивает король, а затем обращается ко всем, – то, что будет сказано сегодня здесь, не должно выйти за пределы круга присутствующих и тех, кто будет сопровождать вас во время похода.  
\- Похода, сир? – спрашивает он и кидает взгляд в сторону сэра Питера – тот качает головой, показывая, что тоже не знает, о чем идет речь.   
\- Отец Филипп, прошу Вас.   
Монах кивает и начинает говорить.  
\- Известно, что некогда в Британии жил народ кельтов, прежде чем наши предки вытеснили их с этих земель. По большей части кельты были уничтожены или рассеянны по окраинам, но предания их дошли до наших дней. Эти легенды гласят, что на юго-западе от Британии существовал остров Огигия. В разных концах этого острова росло пять священных деревьев, обладавших разными целебными свойствами. Но главное – Мировое древо, как называли его кельты, от семян которого и выросли эти пять – возвышалось в центре Огигии. Сок этого древа дарил вечную жизнь каждому, кто его пробовал…  
\- Прошу покорно меня простить за то, что прерываю Вас, святой отец, но я не понимаю, при чем здесь все эти…легенды, – он с трудом удержался, чтобы не сказать грубость.   
\- То, что рассказал отец Филипп, имеет самое прямое отношение к судьбе Англии. Ты и сэр Питер отправляетесь на поиски этого священного места, на поиски Древа.   
\- Сир?..  
\- Почему в твоем взгляде столько удивления? Ты не ослышался.   
Кажется, король повредился в рассудке.  
\- Не хочу показывать свое недоверие, но…это же просто сказки. Мифы, легенды древнего народа, как сам сказал отец Филипп.   
\- Легенды, – вновь подал голос монах, – которым нашлись подтверждения. Мировое Древо существует на самом деле, а Огигия – не что иное, как Ирландия. Так остров называли кельты – за его потусторонние свойства, ощутить которые, мы, люди, можем только в определенное время – в частности, при определенном положении звезд. Мало того, «жрецы» кельтов – друиды – ревностно оберегают священное место от чужих глаз.  
\- Что? Нет, это все небылицы, кто верит в подобное?  
\- _Я_ верю, – с нажимом произносит король и подходит к нему, – а ты веришь своему королю?   
И снова это странное чувство, когда этот взор устремлен на него снизу вверх и будто подчиняет себе, не дает ослушаться или выказать сомнение. И этот вопрос – прямое указание на разговор, который произошел между ними минутами ранее… Но он находит в себе силы не поддаваться этому непрямому шантажу и продолжает, на свой страх и риск, теперь уже обращаясь к монаху:  
\- Я могу понять…позицию Его Величества, но Вы, святой отец! Вы – христианин, как Вы можете верить в легенды язычников?  
\- Что Вы знаете о религии друидов? – улыбается отец Филипп, и в его улыбке ему видится какое-то снисхождение.  
\- Они – язычники, со своим пантеоном богов.   
\- Возможно. Но не в этом заключается суть их верований. Весь мир есть бог – вот что говорят они.   
Он замечает краем глаза, что король одобрительно кивает этим словам. Вопрос, адресованный ему, так и остался без ответа, но, кажется, королю он не нужен. Он знает, что его верный рыцарь не может не верить своему королю, ослушаться его.   
\- Итак, – громко говорит его величество. Взгляд всех присутствующих обращается к нему. – Вы отправляетесь на поиски Древа. Наш народ больше не будет знать болезней и смерти, для Англии настанет эпоха процветания. Мы заткнем рот архиепископу и положим конец его козням. Отец Филипп будет вашим проводником. Выступаете завтра утром. Все распоряжения уже сделаны.  
Рыцари и монах почтительно кланяются. Сэр Питер и отец Филипп направляются к выходу, его же останавливает взгляд короля. Дождавшись, когда они останутся наедине, он говорит:  
\- Помни, в твоих руках судьба Англии.   
\- Я исполню вверенную мне миссию.  
Король запускает руки в складки одежд и отцепляет от пояса небольшие ножны. С тихим металлическим звуком на свет появляется клинок – довольно простой и незатейливый для столь высокой особы. Костяная рукоятка с резьбой орнамента отсвечивает сливочно-желтым в свете проникающих из окон солнечных лучей.   
\- Возьми этот кинжал, он будет символом твоей верности. Вскрой им недра Древа, когда найдешь его, и собери из его раны вечную жизнь.   
Он принимает клинок, вкладывает его в ножны и прикрепляет себе на пояс. Движения рыцаря медленные, какие-то неохотные. Лицо сосредоточено и отражает тень невеселых мыслей.   
\- Почему ты так мрачен?   
Он медлит с ответом. Что бы он сейчас ни сказал, это вряд ли что-то изменит. Но все же решается:  
\- Как я могу покинуть Вас? Архиепископ так и ждет подходящего момента, и он не преминет воспользоваться этим шансом, пока меня не будет рядом.   
Он не может сдержать прерывистого вздоха при мысли, что новое покушение вполне может увенчаться успехом. Но король не поддается его страхам.  
\- Я буду крайне осторожен. Исполни свою миссию, во что бы то ни стало, а сердце твоего короля будет биться в ожидании твоего возвращения.   
Он вскидывает голову и смотрит в глаза его величества. То, каким тоном это было сказано, эти слова… Это прозвучало, как обещание. Обещание того, о чем он втайне мечтал многие месяцы, то, чего никогда не могло бы быть в их жизни. Конечно, король уже давно все понял, не мог не понять, как бы тщательно он ни скрывал.   
Чувствуя, как гулко бьется в груди сердце, он преклоняет колени. Чувствует уже знакомый жест – пальцы короля пробегают по его волосам. Он не в силах сдержать себя – поворачивает голову и прижимается щекой к этой ладони, прикрывая глаза, и тут же корит себя за несдержанность.   
Он чувствует, что мог бы рассчитывать сейчас на нечто большее, но нет, еще не время. Он должен доказать, что достоин своего короля. 

С мрачной решимостью он покидает зал, сжимая пальцы на рукоятке кинжала. Щека все еще горит от королевского прикосновения. 

 

***

\- Шерлок, где мой нож?   
Пальцы Шерлока замирают над клавиатурой, но через секунду он снова продолжает печатать.   
\- Оставил в лаборатории. Завтра заберу, – он старается, чтобы его голос звучал как можно небрежнее, несмотря на волнение, вызванное вопросом Джона.  
\- А зачем, прости, ты его туда взял?   
\- Не хотел тратить время, откалывая от него почту. Взял прямо так.  
\- А принести обратно было никак, да?  
\- Забыл. Ничего не случится с твоим ножом, подождет до завтра.   
Конечно, он ничего не забывал. Он явственно помнит, как снял с лезвия наколотую корреспонденцию (старая привычка пригвождать письма к каминной полке оставалась неизменной) и отложил нож в сторону. Когда же через несколько часов он стал собираться домой, то обнаружил, что он исчез. Ножа не было ни на столе, ни в карманах пальто, ни в сумке. Продырявленная и прочитанная почта была на месте.   
Нужно обязательно его найти.

Старый неказистый нож, который раньше использовал Шерлок для «распятия» бумаг, заменил этот, принадлежащий Джону. Солидное лезвие с необычной костяной рукояткой, больше похоже на средневековый кинжал, чем на армейский нож. Джон говорил, что эта вещь досталась ему по наследству от отца, который собирал антиквариат. После его возвращения из Афганистана нож лежал без дела, поэтому Джон милостиво разрешил им пригвождать бумаги на полке. Только сам его регулярно натачивал – говорил, что это занятия его успокаивает.   
\- Что, уже избавляешься от моих вещей? Ты как-то торопишься, я пока вполне жив и полон сил, – усмехается Джон, насмешливо глядя на Шерлока. Тот вновь отрывается от своего занятия и произносит ледяным тоном:  
\- Что? Повтори, что ты сказал.   
Джон тотчас меняется в лице.  
\- Извини, я не имел в виду ничего такого. Неудачная вышла шутка, я не хотел…  
Шерлок ничего не отвечает.

Книга, которую пишет Джон, вечно является предметом их разногласий. 

\- Нет, ты всерьез считаешь, что это твое священное дерево могло находиться где-то в Ирландии? Джон, этому пережитку верований друидов место где-нибудь на Гластонберийском холме**, вместе со сказками об Артуре и Мерлине.   
\- Ой, вот только не надо умничать, ты это сегодня в интернете прочитал! Еще вчера, пока я тебе рассказывал, ты нихрена в этом не смыслил и отмахнулся от меня, будто я снова тебе про Солнечную систему говорю. И не приплетай сюда короля Артура, он вообще никакого отношения к этому не имеет.  
\- Джон, ну какие к черту друиды? – умоляющим тоном тянет Шерлок, – ты же католик! Хоть и не отличаешься религиозностью…  
\- Отвали. Профессор Крео – умнейший человек. И он так увлечен своей теорией…  
\- Твой профессор – идиот. И фанатик.

Профессор Крео – недавнее знакомство Джона. Преподаватель в Оксфорде, Джон периодически приезжает туда. Шерлок видел только его фотографию на сайте университета, однако совершенно точно может сказать, что у него нет никакой личной жизни, а работа заменяет все привязанности. Конечно, будучи таким же, Шерлок ценит такую увлеченность своим делом, но этот Крео пудрит Джону мозги культом друидов, мифическим островом Огигия и прочей языческой ерундой. Его теории, по мнению Шерлока, полная ересь, которой врачу и бывшему военному не пристало увлекаться, как восторженному мальчишке. Священное Древо, подумать только…  
\- Скажи мне, почему? Ты не историк, не антрополог, ты вообще никакого отношения к этому не имеешь. Откуда этот внезапный интерес к языческим культам и сомнительной философии?   
\- Почему нет? Я получил возможность узнать что-то новое, мало изученное…  
\- Тебе не стоит ездить так далеко.  
Джон сразу вскидывается – как обычно, когда речь идет об ограничениях в его жизни, вынужденных и постоянно прибывающих:  
\- Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я тупел на диване перед сериалами?   
Шерлок, сам ненавидящий бездействие, прекрасно может его понять и идет на попятный, однако таким ответом он не удовлетворен. Ему не нравятся все эти пустопорожние разговоры о вечной жизни, смертности человека… Он не хочет, чтобы Джон думал о смерти в каком бы то ни было контексте.   
Это хорошо, что Джон нашел себе занятие по душе, что он не потерял интерес к жизни. Однако он с завидным упорством пытается как-то включить в это и Шерлока, а у него абсолютно, совершенно нет времени, возможности и желания вникать во что-то, кроме главного. Он ведь пытается спасти своего Джона, черт возьми.

Ничего не выходит. Они застряли на одном месте, все эти хваленые специалисты, онкологи, и Шерлок находится в тупике вместе с ними. Никаких продвижений, а время утекает сквозь пальцы.   
Шерлок измучен. Он бы и рад привычно не замечать своей усталости и застоя работы хваленого мозга, если бы это не длилось уже вторую неделю, беспрерывно.

***

\- Мы блуждаем по этим лесам уже вторую дюжину дней!  
\- Мы заблудились, это ясно как день, которого мы не видим в этой чаще!  
\- Бродим без всякой цели, этот монах завел нас черт знает куда…

Недовольство участников их небольшого отряда растет с каждым днем. Только сэр Питер все еще на его стороне, но, кажется, и его терпение подходит к концу. Никто не верит в то, что они найдут искомое. Ничего необычного и сверхъестественного, только бесконечные дикие леса независимой Ирландии без каких-либо знаков. Все измучены долгим и безрезультатным походом.  
Отец Филипп сохраняет независимый вид под всеми нападками и недовольствами, твердя, что еще рано, что нужный знак, возвещающий, что они на пути к землям друидов, появится только тогда, когда звезды будут светить в определенном положении.   
Рыцарю ничего остается, как доверять его словам. Он только постоянно сжимает в руке рукоять кинжала, будто ища в нем поддержку и уверенность.   
Дни сменяют друг друга. Кажется, будто они находятся в центре необитаемых земель, и здесь в жизни не ступала нога человека. Отец Филипп говорит, что так и должно быть.

 

***

Джон возвращается домой довольный, с горящими глазами, не ожидающий, что Шерлок придет раньше него.  
\- Это что-то невероятное! Знаешь, что профессор Крео мне сегодня показал?  
\- Не знаю и знать не хочу.  
\- Ты только послушай…  
И Шерлок не выдерживает. Заботливо прикрытый от глаз Джона справочник по онкологическим заболеваниям летит в сторону, а воспаленные глаза Шерлока яростно сверкают.  
\- Джон! Оставь меня в покое! Я работаю, я пытаюсь найти решение, не лезь ко мне со своей ископаемой чушью! – Джон молчит и не возражает, но Шерлока уже не остановить, – такое ощущение, что мне одному это нужно, а тебе попросту наплевать на собственную жизнь, на нас, в конце концов! Неужели ты смирился?!  
Джон ничего не отвечает, лишь проводит рукой по коротко остриженным волосам – короче, чем когда-либо они у него были, больничный ежик – и уходит в спальню. Шерлоку не нравится то, что его вопрос остался без ответа, пусть даже он и был риторическим.   
Работать совершенно невозможно, он не может сосредоточиться. Шерлок со злости пинает стул, и с него падает сумка Джона. Содержимое вываливается на пол, и он с остервенением запихивает все обратно. Среди прочего – рукопись уже ненавистной Шерлоку книги.   
После секундного колебания он раскрывает ее и садится на диван. 

Не хватает какого-то компонента. Шерлок явственно понимает это своим научным чутьем, и коллеги соглашаются с ним. Разгадка где-то близко, все составляющие лекарства на своем месте, не хватает всего лишь одного, но решающего…   
Он размышляет об этом, решив проветриться, и идет домой пешком, но по дороге его настигает дождь.

Джон расслабленно сидит в кресле, слушая льющуюся из динамика ноутбука музыку. Он услышал кусок этой песни на днях, из дверей какого-то кафе, и почему-то запомнился мотив и мягкий, какой-то уютный голос исполнителя. Сегодня мелодия настойчиво крутилась в мыслях, и Джон наугад вбивает запомнившуюся строчку в поисковик – тот сразу же выдает исполнителя и название песни, и теперь он без проблем находит интересующую композицию.  
Музыка накатывает на него мягкими волнами, обволакивает неспешным ритмом. Джон почему-то чувствует себя героем какого-то американского фильма, в котором после каких-то волнительных событий герой вот точно также умиротворенно сидит в кресле, или неспешно занимается пустяковыми, бытовыми делами – под аккомпанемент саундтрека, эдакой песни семидесятых. 

_Каждому нужен тот, кто смог бы удержать,  
Когда твои ноги отрываются от земли…_

Джону внезапно хочется, чтобы эта песня играла на его похоронах, неважно, скоро ли он покинет этот мир, или умрет лет через двадцать, а то и тридцать. Она хорошо бы звучала. Только нельзя ничего говорить об этом Шерлоку, а то снова распсихуется. 

_Будь одеялом для моего тела,  
Местом, которое я зову домом…_ ***

Шерлоку песня бы понравилась. Она такая…будто под их союз написана. Такой, каким он является сейчас.

На улице начинается дождь. Джон наливает в чашку крутой кипяток, где уже лежит заварка. Смотрит в задумчивости на густой пар, а затем опускает палец в чашку и держит, не морщась, несколько долгих секунд, глядя на заливающее дождем окно. Он вытаскивает покрасневший палец и подавляет вздох. 

Стена ливня мешает видеть, но фигурку у подъезда Шерлок замечает издалека. Джон стоит прямо под дождем, насквозь мокрый, и щурится от попадающих в глаза капель.   
Шерлок спешно подходит, оглядывает Джона и говорит:  
\- Ты стоишь здесь уже двадцать минут. С ума сошел? Быстро в дом.  
\- Не делай из меня маленькую девочку, я не простужусь от простого дождя.  
\- Твой организм ослаблен. Дай бог, если воспаление легких не подхватишь. Живо внутрь, идиот.   
Джон не двигается с места и с полуулыбкой говорит:  
\- Ты так точно и быстро определил, сколько времени я здесь торчу… Расскажи еще что-нибудь обо мне за этот день, я так давно не видел твою дедукцию в действии.  
Он расправляет плечи, будто так Шерлоку будет лучше его видно, но тот ничего не отвечает и заводит его в дом.  
Дома его заталкивают в горячий душ. Однако потом, когда Шерлок начинает растирать его распаренное тело, Джон отталкивает его руки:  
\- Я сам. Я не беспомощный.  
Шерлок молча наблюдает за ним со спины и, безусловно, видит, что в руках уже нет прежней силы, а движения не так точно и быстры, как раньше. В конце концов, Джон замирает, уставившись в стену перед собой. Они сидят на кровати, и Шерлок внезапно думает о том, как давно у них не было…близости. Мысль совершенно ненужная и несвоевременная, но тут Джон поворачивается к нему и смотрит в глаза, и он уже не может думать ни о чем другом.   
Шерлок укладывает его на постель, ожидая, что он в любую секунду откажется и попросит отложить секс до лучших времен, но Джон не возражает.  
Желание не бьет через край, страсть в кои-то веки отступает на дальний план – в нынешней ситуации это, возможно, выглядело бы как похоть. Однако Шерлок все равно разрывается между какой-то жадностью и нежностью – стремлениями снова ощутить и в то же время бережно обращаться.  
\- Что ты со мной, как с фарфоровым, черт тебя дери, Шерлок. Я не перестал за это время быть мужчиной.   
Однако долгий перерыв в их интимной жизни все равно требует некоторой подготовки и терпения. Шерлок входит медленно, наблюдая, как Джон прерывисто дышит и старательно держит глаза открытыми, чтобы не жмуриться от позабытых дискомфортных ощущений.   
Глубокие, размеренные толчки, и Шерлок стремится продлить все это, не давая кончить ни себе, ни Джону. Он отвлекает их поцелуями и ласками. Джон, правда, не очень чувствителен к ним, однако это хорошо помогает пережить острые ощущения, и Шерлок снова начинает двигаться. Они меняют позу, и, в конце концов, Джон, стремясь хоть как-то взять контроль в свои руки, седлает бедра Шерлока. На этом они и заканчивают. Они удерживают дрожащие от оргазма тела друг друга и смотрят глаза в глаза. Наконец Джон закрывает глаза и обессилено ложится на Шерлока. Это был довольно странный, почти молчаливый, вдумчивый и сосредоточенный на анализе ощущений секс.   
Шерлок чувствует себя немного пресыщенным физически, но в душе все еще остается неудовлетворенность. Перед глазами так и стоит картинка, как Джон с самым независимым видом усаживается на него сверху – он кажется немного забавным в этой ситуации.

В этом весь Джон – всегда стремится сохранить хоть какую-то долю независимости.   
Его становится труднее понять и предугадать – бывает, при кажущейся общей мягкости и благодушии, он вдруг упрется на своем, и не пошатнешь этот кремень. 

Через пару недель, когда они спускаются из спальни, Джон внезапно оступается и пролетает пару ступеней – хорошо, что они уже почти спустились! Однако, когда Шерлок кидается к нему, Джон отшатывается.  
\- Убери руки. Отвали, я сказал! – рычит он. Джон обхватывает перила, и Шерлок видит, как белеют пальцы и дрожат от напряжения руки, когда он поднимается. Джон на подгибающихся ногах идет к дивану и, опираясь на спинку, садится.   
\- Я оступился. Просто оступился, – отвечает он на беспокойный взгляд Шерлок, – нечего беспокоиться.   
Однако у Шерлока исчезают всякие сомнения, когда, тем же вечером, Джон готовит ужин. Он следит за скворчащей на сковороде овощной смесью, а Шерлок замечает, что рукой он держится за ее край. Раскаленный край сковородки.   
Шерлок в мгновение ока подлетает к нему и хватает за запястье, поворачивая ладонь.  
\- Шерлок, что…Черт.  
Кожа на ладони алеет большим ожогом, но Джон даже не морщится. Только старательно отводит глаза от взгляда Шерлока.   
\- Прости, я…собирался тебе сказать. Вернее, нет… Черт. Я думал, что смогу скрывать дольше.   
\- Скрывать?! Идиот, ты потерял чувствительность! Ты…ты…как долго? Стоп, не говори мне, – глаза Шерлока расширяются, когда он вспоминает – понимает. – Тогда, ты провел под дождем столько времени и даже не дрожал, не чувствовал холода, уже тогда… Какой же ты идиот! Ты понимаешь, что это значит, Джон?! Я должен знать, ты обязан сообщать мне обо всех изменениях сразу же, если я сам не замечаю!   
\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты еще больше нервничал.   
\- Нервни…ты…черт, – на памяти Джона Шерлок никогда не путался в словах. От этого становится страшно. Шерлок срывается с места, уносится за пальто, но Джон успевает перехватить его на обратном пути и обнимает так крепко, как только может, сминая ослабевшими пальцами грубую ткань. Шерлок дергается и шипит, но в следующее мгновение силой воли пытается себя успокоить и стискивает исхудавшее тело Джона в ответ.   
\- Я никогда не думал, что умру так…  
\- Ты не умрешь.  
\- …беспомощный, жалкий… Когда-то думал, что погибну в Афганистане, потом – что меня подстрелят, взорвут или утопят во время одной из наших с тобой переделок. Что угодно, но я не хочу – так.   
\- Заткнись, ради бога, заткнись, – Шерлок бессознательно сжимает пальцы на бритой голове Джона, там, где глубоко гнездится эта проклятая опухоль. – А теперь отпусти, мне нужно идти.

Вернувшись домой, Шерлок обнаруживает следы пребывания чужого человека в их квартире.  
\- Профессор Крео приезжал проведать меня. Жаль, что он не застал и тебя, я бы хотел вас познакомить.  
На столе, диване и креслах разложены какие-то бумаги – рукописи, рисунки, отдельные ветхие страницы из каких-то ископаемых книг. Шерлока уже тошнит от всего этого. 

Ночью Шерлок долго лежит без сна, слушая мерное дыхание Джона. В конце концов, усталость берет свое, и он тоже засыпает. 

_Он – внутри огромной прозрачной капсулы, сидит у корней раскидистого умирающего дерева, на ветвях которого уже давно нет листьев. Сквозь них проникает мерцающий золотом свет – капсула летит сквозь космос к горящей в предсмертной агонии звезде.  
\- Мы почти у цели. Огигия близко.  
Здесь больше никого нет – он отмечает это на периферии той части сознания, которая понимает, что это всего лишь сон. Наверное, давно укоренившаяся привычка обращаться к собеседнику, даже когда тот отсутствует.  
Тьма космоса остается позади, теперь все заполняет свет от звезды.   
Он нежно гладит шершавую кору дерева и начинает легко взбираться по стволу наверх. Отделяется вместе с гибкой оболочкой капсулы, которая немедленно оборачивается вокруг него, защищая от космического вакуума, и летит дальше, ближе к умирающей звезде.   
Постепенно Огигия сжимается до мерцающей точки, и тьма вновь окутывает его. А затем звезда оглушительно взрывается, заполняя огнем и светом все вокруг, опаляя его тело, которое по ощущениям становится каким-то тягучим и плавящимся. Он стекает вниз, обволакивает дерево, уже свободного от сгоревшей капсулы, и оно начинает зацветать, а крона вновь зеленеет листьями, как много-много лет назад. И, несмотря на то, что его тела уже нет, он сам, как таковой, перестает существовать, он все еще ощущает, как это больно, адски и невыносимо больно.   
И все же эта боль – ничто по сравнению с тем, что он испытывал все эти долгие годы одиночества и невосполнимой утраты._

Шерлок резко просыпается. Он рвано дышит и бездумно вглядывается в темноту – уже не космическую, а обычную, комнатную. Чувствует движение рядом с собой – Джон приподнимается на локте и обеспокоенно спрашивает:  
\- Шерлок, что? Тебе снился кошмар?   
\- Да. Нет. Не знаю, просто…очень странный сон.   
Джон не спрашивает подробности, зная, что Шерлок сам расскажет, если захочет. Но он этого не делает. Они снова укладываются, и через пару минут в темноте снова звучит низкий голос:  
\- Джон, ты когда-нибудь говорил мне о…звезде Огигия?   
\- Нет, но…собирался, помнишь, когда я вернулся из Оксфорда, начал говорить, а ты оборвал меня и не пожелал больше и слова слышать? – в голосе Джона звучит удивление. – Профессор Крео как-то показывал мне ее в телескоп. А что?  
\- Нет, ничего. Спи. 

С каждым днем они как будто отдаляются друг от друга. Джон больше не заговаривает на тему своего страха, на него находит какое-то вселенское спокойствие и умиротворение, а Шерлока бесит эта апатия. Будто он и вправду окончательно смирился.   
Он еще реже появляется дома, практически запершись в госпитале. Ему звонит миссис Хадсон и уговаривает прийти. Многие просят проводить больше времени с Джоном, твердят, как он нужен ему сейчас. Все разговоры только о том, как плохо Джону, но никто не понимает Шерлока, оставшегося наедине со своим одиночеством человека, у которого спутник жизни умирает буквально на глазах.   
Кажется, только один человек не пытается на него давить – чуть ли не впервые, и это кажется немного странным. Шерлок идет к Майкрофту просто так, без особой цели. Старший брат не удивляется, безмолвно понимает и принимает его состояние.   
Майкрофт предлагает ему краткий визит в Ирландию:  
\- Полдня, не больше. Тебя заинтересует то, что я хочу тебе показать. Тебе нужно отвлечься, а то совсем уже ничего не соображаешь. Таким ты не принесешь никакой пользы.   
И Шерлок соглашается, хотя пока они летят на частном самолете, его немного грызет совесть – эти часы он мог провести рядом с Джоном, если уж отвлекся от работы.   
Майкрофт показывает ему секретную базу (это так в его духе), где обнаруживается толпа исследователей, инженеров, астрономов и – огромная прозрачная сфера, зафиксированная кранами и подпорками посреди зала, заполненного людьми и техникой. Капсула для полетов в открытый Космос.   
\- Секретная разработка, новейшие технологии. Над ней работают лучшие умы. Мы уже запускали ее в Космос, но впереди еще – годы работы.   
Шерлок молчит. Он вспоминает свой сон сразу же, как только видит капсулу, и дивится играм подсознания.  
\- Ты ведь мне уже ее показывал? Я, видимо, стер это из памяти.  
Майкрофт выглядит слегка удивленным:  
\- Никогда прежде. И сейчас бы совсем не должен, сам понимаешь.   
Шерлок не знает, что и думать. 

Чудо, которого все так долго ждали и на которое уже начал надеяться и далекий от подобного Шерлок, наконец, происходит. Во всяком случае, в это очень хочется верить – ибо больше не во что. Недостающий компонент обнаруживается все в той же Ирландии, в недрах ленстернского дуба, экстракт которого используют местные знахари и даже владельцы некоторых аптек. Шерлока осеняет так же, как это бывало раньше, во время его детективной деятельности (кажется, что это было так давно…).   
За всю свою жизнь он не был так благодарен брату, как за этот нежданный визит в Ирландию.   
Но, конечно же, догадка нуждается в проверке, поэтому в аэропорту уже ждет сам руководитель исследования, профессор Филипс, которому Шерлок и вручает образцы, а сам спешит домой, чувствуя себя абсолютно выжатым после вспышки нервного ликования. Потребность видеть Джона мучает, как никогда.   
Он проходит, нет, вбегает в квартиру, не снимая верхней одежды. Находит Джона на кухне и без всяких приветствий и вообще каких-либо слов, прижимает к себе и целует так, что начинает шуметь в голове. Глубоко, жарко, со всей страстью и желанием, на какие он только способен.   
\- Вау, – задыхаясь, говорит Джон, когда Шерлок наконец перестает терзать его губы. – Что произошло?  
\- Я нашел искомое. Ты будешь жить, Джон. Долго, вместе со мной.   
\- В твоих устах «долго» звучит как «вечно», – усмехается он. – Что же это за чудодейственное средство?  
\- Ничего чудодейственного и необычного, все очень даже прозаично – кора ирландского дуба, или сок, еще толком непонятно. Я идиот, что не нашел решения раньше – столько времени потеряно зря…   
\- Ах, вот оно что. Эо Мунга.  
\- Что?  
\- Дуб – Эо Мунга, одно из деревьев, пророщенное из семян Мирового Древа, которое принес кельтам Трефуйлнгид Трееохайр.  
\- Трефу…кто?  
\- Я тебе сейчас покажу! – с энтузиазмом говорит Джон и уходит в гостиную. Шерлок слышит, как Джон перебирает бумаги, а потом все стихает, но он не идет обратно. Внезапно что-то падает на пол, а затем раздается более сильный грохот. Шерлок спешит в комнату и видит, что Джон лежит на полу без сознания. Из окна бьет яркий луч солнечного света, освещая его распластанную на ковре фигуру. 

В госпитале Шерлок мечется по коридору, страдая от неизвестности и собственного бессилия. Наконец, его пускают в палату.   
В белом свете лампы над койкой Джон кажется бледнее, чем обычно. Исхудавший, с налившимися темными кругами под глазами – измождение сквозит в каждой черточке его лица, во всем теле. Шерлок разом осознает, как мало времени остается, как близок Джон к краю… Но это отнюдь не уменьшает его решимости бороться до конца – и выиграть. Ведь теперь есть средство.  
\- Ты, наверное, жутко переволновался. На тебе лица нет, – слабо улыбается Джон.  
\- Видел бы ты себя, – мрачно усмехается в ответ Шерлок.   
\- Неудивительно, – Джон прикрывает глаза. – Ведь скоро все закончится.  
\- Закончится, но в нашу пользу.  
\- Шерлок…  
\- Нет, даже не смей думать об этом, – Джон отрицательно качает головой в ответ, – не смей, слышишь? – Шерлок сжимает его плечо и говорит уже тише и не так резко, – мне всего лишь нужно время, немного времени. Продержись…пожалуйста.  
\- Ох, ты же знаешь, как на меня действуют твои редкие «пожалуйста», – хихикает Джон.  
\- Именно поэтому я так и сказал.   
\- Манипулятор.  
\- Всегда им был.  
Однако шутка не разряжает гнетущей обстановки.  
Шерлок думает о том, что в лаборатории уже должны быть какие-то результаты. Он встает, но Джон хватает его за руку:  
\- Ты куда?  
\- В лабораторию. Мне нужно идти, осталось совсем немного.  
\- Нет, останься со мной.  
\- Я приду позже.  
\- Пожалуйста!  
\- Джон, не трать времени на бесполезные уговоры. 

Результаты есть, однако отнюдь не те, которых он ожидает.

\- Это невероятно!  
\- Шерлок, как ты до этого додумался?   
\- Чудо, несомненное чудо.  
\- Улучшения? – спрашивает Шерлок, стараясь скрыть дрожь ликования и облегчения в своем голосе. Ему показывают рентген одного из подопытных приматов.  
\- Клетки организма обновляются, постоянно. А мозг – ты посмотри, его мозг работает, как у молодой особи!  
\- А опухоль? – он хмурится.  
Его коллеги разом замолкают и неловко переглядываются. Отвечает профессор Филипс:  
\- Осталась такой же.   
\- Тогда чему вы тут радуетесь?! Наша цель не достигнута! Готовьте новую операцию, а я смешаю все в другой пропорции, добавлю то, что мы отвергли в тот раз.   
\- Но…  
\- Быстро, я сказал, – рычит Шерлок, и никто не осмеливается возразить ему, этому выскочке без какой бы то ни было ученой степени. 

Шерлок хотел бы сам вести операцию, контролировать весь процесс, и досадует и раздражается, что не может. Но ничего не поделаешь – не врачом он в детстве мечтал стать.   
Когда операция заканчивается, у Шерлока звонит телефон. Лестрейд. Какого черта? Уже бы и до самого последнего идиота дошло, что он не намерен больше заниматься расследованиями. Не в ближайшее время точно. Возможно – никогда. Как захочет Джон.   
\- Шерлок, где ты, черт побери?  
\- В госпитале.  
\- Безусловно! Только совсем не в нужном! Почему ты там?  
\- А где мне еще быть, Лестрейд?!  
\- Рядом с Джоном! Ты нужен ему сейчас!  
\- По-твоему, я здесь прохлаждаюсь? – шипит в трубку Шерлок. – Я пытаюсь его спасти, между прочим! И какое вообще твое дело?  
\- Он мой друг, и я знаю, что ему действительно сейчас важно.   
\- Ты знаешь, да? Ты?   
\- Любой нормальный человек тебе так скажет…  
\- Иди к черту!   
Шерлок швыряет телефон на стол и еле сдерживается, чтобы не разгромить кабинет профессора Филипса, в котором он сейчас находится.   
Но новых результатов пока нет, опять ожидание и вынужденное бездействие. Шерлок уходит из госпиталя. 

В палате Джона миссис Хадсон, Лестрейд тоже все еще тут, ходит взад-вперед по коридору, разговаривая по телефону. Он замечает Шерлока, говорит еще пару фраз и завершает разговор. Потом приближается к нему и дружески похлопывает по плечу, а Шерлок настороженно косится на его руку, оценивая этот панибратский, совершенно нехарактерный для их взаимоотношений жест. И, к тому же, он накричал на него по телефону. Впрочем, Лестрейду не привыкать к подобному.  
\- Это правда очень хорошо, что ты пришел.   
Шерлок неопределенно хмыкает и ждет, когда миссис Хадсон выйдет из палаты. Она видит Шерлока и судорожно обнимает его, и он уже обнимает ее в ответ. Здесь все приемлемо и привычно. Правда, она всхлипывает, и Шерлок почти готов возненавидеть ее за эти слезы. Неужели никто, кроме него, не верит в хороший исход?! 

\- Как ты?  
\- Нормально, – Джон улыбается, переплетает их пальцы, с силой сжимая, показывает, как он рад видеть Шерлока. Он и сам может определить состояние Джона (но эти чертовы устоявшиеся формы приветствия в английском языке!), и это отнюдь не норма, но хотя бы ухудшений нет.   
Шерлок протягивает ему длинный бумажный пакет:  
\- Принес твою рукопись, чтобы тебе было, чем заняться здесь.   
\- Ты становишься жуть каким заботливым. Меня это пугает, – хитро щурится Джон.  
\- Меня тоже, – признается Шерлок.

\- Пойдемте, миссис Хадсон.  
\- Ох, инспектор, только посмотрите на моих бедных мальчиков. Как они оба измучились, – горестно говорит домовладелица. Грегори молча соглашается с ней. Они наблюдают через стекло за застывшими в объятии Шерлоком и Джоном. Одинаково бледные, худые (Шерлок еще больше, чем обычно) – сейчас они напоминают только тень прежних себя. 

\- Профессор Крео заходил ко мне. Мы о многом говорили. Ты знаешь, после смерти человек перевоплощается во что-то иное, не исчезает из мира. Во всяком случае, пока не исполнит данный ему долг – а это редко кому удается при самой первой жизни.   
\- Ради бога, ты опять об этом…  
\- Нет-нет, послушай. При этом человек не теряет себя. Его можно узнать по каким-то характерным признакам, приметам – и вместе с тем он не обязательно снова реинкарнирует в homo sapiens или вообще что-то живое, – Шерлок дергается, пытаясь отстраниться, но Джон только крепче прижимает его к себе и продолжает шептать на ухо, – я сказал тебе, что не хочу умирать так. Теперь мне не страшно.   
Шерлоку все-таки удается вывернуться, он отстраняет тянущиеся к нему руки Джона и гневно смотрит на него:  
\- Я только и слышу о твоем чертовом Крео и об этой чуши! Профессор Крео то, профессор Крео се! Он окончательно запудрил тебе мозги! А ты… ты никогда не был таким! Я не думал, что ты можешь быть подвержен влиянию каких-то россказней и небылиц. Ты так изменился, Джон. Ты же никогда не сдавался, никогда…   
\- Зато ты остался тем же эгоистом.  
\- В чем мой эгоизм? В том, что я хочу, чтобы ты жил? Ты разглагольствуешь о каком-то идиоте, с которым я даже не знаком и… ты хоть представляешь, как тяжело мне?  
\- Шерлок, я всегда всеми мыслями, всем своим существом был с тобой, с нашей самой первой встречи! С момента, как помчался за тобой через полгорода за предполагаемым преступником, или с выстрела в того таксиста – неважно. Даже после твоей мнимой гибели под крышей Бартса и после твоего возвращения – все это время, вплоть до этого момента, и буду – до самой последней минуты. Господи, ну прекрати уже мельтешить перед глазами.   
Шерлок снова садится на больничную койку. У него сдавливает горло, и он может произнести только:  
\- Это прозвучало крайне пафосно.   
\- Я сказал, как есть.   
Шерлок смотрит на него – глаза Джона влажно блестят. Кажется, с его собственными глазами творится то же самое.   
\- Не покидай меня.  
\- Я же сказал тебе.   
\- Ты нес какую-то ахинею про реинкарнации и неодушевленные предметы.   
\- Это был подтекст. Как ты любишь, – и, не давая ничего возразить в ответ, Джон быстро меняет тему, – ты останешься здесь на ночь? 

_До Огигии еще далеко, но ее отсветы уже отражаются на стенках капсулы.  
\- Там, за этими клубящимися тучами из пепла, горит умирающая звезда. Когда мы доберемся до нее, ты переродишься вновь. _

Шерлок резко открывает глаза, просыпаясь.   
Опять этот странный сон. Только теперь еще и приправленный давешним глупым разговором. Шерлок начинает ненавидеть свое подсознание.  
Они вместе лежат на тесной больничной койке, вплотную прижавшись телами – Джон спиной к Шерлоку, а тот осторожно обхватывает его поперек груди, стараясь не задеть катетер. В ночном сумраке палаты ярко горят приборы, отмечая пульс и сердцебиение Джона.   
Какое-то время Шерлок смотрит в джонов бритый затылок и в его голове внезапно зарождается вопрос – совершенно неожиданный и неуместный. Вопрос так и вертится в мыслях, никак не желая уходить оттуда. Вот вам и хваленый жесткий диск.   
\- Джон? – наконец шепчет Шерлок.  
\- М?  
\- Этот рыцарь из твоей книги… Он нашел в итоге Древо?   
Джон что-то сонно бормочет в ответ – Шерлок не разбирает ни слова – и замолкает, снова засыпая.  
Он чувствует, как воспалены глаза и ломит тело, во всем организме какое-то недомогание. Однако снова уснуть Шерлоку не удается. Он встает с койки, стараясь не потревожить Джона, одергивает уже безнадежно измятую рубашку и застывает в нерешительности посреди темной палаты. Здравый смысл подсказывает ему, что нужно снова отправляться в лабораторию. С другой стороны – если будут какие-то изменения, профессор Филипс или еще кто-нибудь из команды немедленно позвонит ему. Но он хотя бы не будет тратить лишнее время, если звонок застанет его здесь. А какое-то внутреннее чувство внушает ему, что не стоит оставлять Джона.   
В изнеможении Шерлок опускается в кресло в углу палаты, прямо на брошенный там свой пиджак – и остервенением вытаскивает его из-под себя и швыряет рядом.   
Чуть ли не впервые в жизни он не знает, что делать. На Шерлока вдруг накатывает паника, ему кажется, что его мозг – его безукоризненно работающий жесткий диск – покрылся налетом ржавчины, шестеренки остановились, весь механизм прекратил работу. Дедукция забыта, прошлая работа – занятие, которому он посвятил жизнь (или был уверен, что посвятит) – все кануло в небытие, он отупел, стал примитивен. Когда, как это произошло?! Шерлок еле сдерживает порыв кинуться в коридор и испытать свои некогда блестящие умения на первом попавшемся человеке – пациенте, враче, посетителе – на ком угодно, лишь бы убедить себя, что его мысли ошибочны.   
Он кидает взгляд в сторону спящего Джона. Вот она – причина его деградации.  
Но как только он думает об этом, ему становится чуть ли не физически больно, его почти тошнит от всей несправедливости, абсурдности и чудовищности этой мысли.   
Джон – это…   
Единственный человек, который принял его таким, какой он есть.   
Человек, который верил в него, когда весь остальной мир считал его конченным подонком, верил, даже когда Шерлок сам пытался разубедить Джона – в целях его же безопасности, но все же.  
«Проблемы с доверием» – Шерлок помнит эту пометку в деле Джона, однако он доверился ему так, как никто прежде не доверял Шерлоку – безоговорочно и без остатка. И он платил ему тем же.  
Джон – это период его жизни, кажется, будто целая эпоха или сама по себе отдельная жизнь – ведь ничего подобного с Шерлоком прежде никогда не случалось (пусть Джон и говорил, смеясь, что его тридцать с лишним лет – это практически ничто). Очень подходящее определение – спутник жизни. Потому что по-другому и не сказать, не передать всей точности их отношений.   
До встречи с Джоном Шерлок уже давно привык к одиночеству, однако, почувствовав вкус понимания, принятия всего своего существа другим человеком, единственным, и потому уникальным – понял, что не может уже отказаться от этого. Вернуться к тому, что было – это, кажется, выше его сил. 

Как только Шерлок приходит к этим умозаключениям, он понимает, что никуда не уйдет сегодня – во всяком случае, до утра.   
Свет дня почему-то кажется ему надежнее, чем ночные сумерки.   
Сна по-прежнему ни в одном глазу, и Шерлок сползает в кресле, погружаясь в размышления. Но тут его взгляд падает на контур книги на тумбочке рядом с Джоном. Еле слышно вздохнув, как будто ничего другого ему не остается, он включает лампу у кресла, берет рукопись и листает до тех страниц, на которых остановился в прошлый раз. Приходится перечитывать несколько предыдущих абзацев, чтобы вспомнить, о чем идет речь. Взгляд Шерлока лениво скользит по строкам, и у него ощущение, что смысл прочитанного все равно смутно ускользает от него. 

_Это очень странно – откуда в капсуле, затерянной среди космических просторов, мог взяться другой человек, да еще и так странно выглядящий – будто выходец из ранних эпох? Черты его лица отчего-то расплываются перед глазами, но явственно видно, что пришелец улыбается.  
\- Сердце твоего короля будет биться в ожидании твоего возвращения.   
Что?  
Этот странный человек говорит что-то еще, но его слова заглушает неприятный, пронзительный писк.   
Что происходит?  
Звук становится настолько громким, что закладывает уши. _

Из сна Шерлока выхватывает резкий писк приборов.   
Он фокусирует взгляд…и на него тут же накатывает волна паники. 

Приборы беснуются, на экранах скачут электронные нити пульса. Мертвенно-бледный Джон лежит ничком на простынях.   
Шерлок рывком подскакивает к нему и что есть силы бьет кулаком по кнопке вызова медперсонала рядом на стене.   
Он не знает, что нужно делать. Секунды ожидания помощи тянутся неимоверно долго. Шерлок хлопает Джона по щекам и зовет его по имени, пока его не оттаскивают прочь. Палата наводняется людьми в медицинской форме, а сопротивляющегося Шерлока выталкивают за дверь.   
Его собственное сердце, кажется, само забывает, как нужно биться, а воздух никак не проходит в легкие.   
Это оказывается гораздо страшнее, чем он представлял.  
Нет, неверно: он все-таки так ни разу и не представил себе этот момент. 

_Кора дерева усыхает прямо на глазах, мертвеет, твердеет, как камень.  
\- Нет, нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! – он в отчаянии кричит, шаря по стволу руками. – Ты не можешь, еще слишком рано! Нет, пожалуйста, не умирай… наш путь еще не окончен…   
Свет от звезд вокруг меркнет вместе с последней надеждой, отсветы Огигии скрываются за клубящимися облаками из газа и пепла. Космос будто умер, как и смысл его жизни._

***

Утренний свет проникает сквозь закрытые веки, рассеивая темноту сна.   
Шерлок уже почти привык к преследующим его ночным видениям. Каждый раз – новый эпизод в одних и тех же «декорациях». Иногда эти моменты противоречат друг другу – насколько Шерлок может вспомнить то, что снилось прежде.

Сегодня день похорон.  
Снизу слышны какие-то звуки – видимо, миссис Хадсон занимается последними приготовлениями.   
Нужно заставить себя встать с кровати. Побриться, залезть в костюм… Это совсем нетрудно, просто нет никакого желания выходить из дома и встречаться с людьми.  
Всеми делами занимается миссис Хадсон – оказывается, Джон говорил с ней на эту тему и оставил кое-какие пожелания. Шерлок лишь оповестил некоторых их общих с Джоном знакомых.

На церемонии много людей – опасения Шерлока оправдываются сполна. Через ряд от него сидит Гарри Уотсон, орошая слезами все вокруг. Шерлока почти не раздражают ее рыдания – для нее смерть брата стала полной неожиданностью. Последние два года она провела в Германии, Джон ни единого слова не говорил о своей болезни («чтобы снова не разрушать ее только-только наладившуюся жизнь»). Можно представить ее шок и горе.   
Шерлок по памяти из виденной однажды фотографии ищет взглядом человека, о котором Джон столько ему говорил. Никого похожего он не обнаруживает. Виновник творившихся с Джоном изменений не соизволил явиться. Оно и к лучшему.  
Звучит много хороших слов – какой Джон был замечательный, честный, верный. Был. Был. Был.  
В Шерлоке растет глухое раздражение против этих людей и всей этой церемонии. Такого он уже давно не чувствовал, будто вместе с Джоном ушло все «натренированное» умение терпеть все подобное.   
Он встает со скамьи и идет по проходу – на него, конечно же, сразу начинают все пялиться. Шерлок уже почти доходит до выхода, когда внезапно начинает играть музыка. Не какая-нибудь традиционная для подобных случаев – чувствуется, что это специально выбранная композиция. Обычно это делается по воле умершего. Значит, ее выбрал Джон.   
Шерлок так и застывает нелепо в проходе, слушая песню, сжимая кулаки, с играющими на скулах желваками. Невозможно передать, насколько песня идет в разрез с его собственным состоянием, однако он продолжает слушать – Джон выбрал ее, в этой музыке есть его частичка, его настроение, а в некоторых строках Шерлок будто слышит, чувствует голос Джона, который обращается к нему.   
После того, как песня заканчивается, он уходит.   
Джона хоронят в Хэмпшире – там, где он родился, поэтому до Лондона Шерлоку приходится добираться полтора часа. 

Его все еще не оставляет апатия, он не представляет, что делать дальше – как жить дальше. Много месяцев он посвятил совершенно новому для себя занятию, цель которого в конечном итоге была достигнута – лекарство подействовало, опухоль в голове подопытного животного исчезла… но это уже потеряло всякий смысл – для него. Жизни таких же больных и то, что теперь это спасет их, его не волнует.   
Возвращение к прошлому образу жизни, к расследованиям, тому, что ему знакомо, привычно и было желанно еще какое-то время назад, кажется…неправильным.   
Но все же надо что-то делать.

Вечером Шерлок слышит трель оставленного в пальто телефона, но не берет трубку. Телефон разрывается добрых полминуты, через какое-то время звонит снова, и Шерлок уже думает вытащить его из кармана и швырнуть о стену, но тут звонок утихает.   
На следующий день Шерлок оглядывает сложенные миссис Хадсон в стопки бумаги Джона и гадает, что делать с этим барахлом – бесспорно, все это имеет какую-то ценность и значение для библиотек или каких-нибудь фондов.  
Шерлок проверяет свою электронную почту и обнаруживает письмо…от профессора Крео. 

«Дорогой мистер Холмс,

К сожалению, не смог вчера до Вас дозвониться. Приношу свои искренние соболезнования. Джон был замечательным человеком, и я очень ценю, что судьба подарила мне возможность узнать его – пусть и на такой короткий срок.   
Он очень многое рассказывал о Вас. Жаль, что мы так и не познакомились лично, и вряд ли уже сделаем это – подозреваю, что Вы не очень-то захотите меня видеть.  
Прошу простить меня за то, что не присутствовал вчера на похоронах – досадное происшествие, сломал ногу, отлеживаюсь теперь в больнице. Как только поправлюсь, первым же делом отправлюсь почтить память Джона. 

Искренне Ваш, профессор Т. Крео». 

Вот и ответ, что делать со всей этой макулатурой – вернуть тому, от кого пришло. Конечно, лично все это Шерлок вручать ему не будет, просто соберет в коробки и отправит ответное письмо – пусть сам забирает, Шерлок оставит все вещи у миссис Хадсон.  
Дело на ближайшую пару часов тоже найдено. Шерлок и в жизнь не стал бы заниматься подобным, но ничего другого ему не остается. Возможно, это поможет ему привести мысли в порядок.   
Он просит коробки у хозяйственной домовладелицы и принимается все в них складывать, попутно мельком просматривая распечатанные рисунки каких-то непонятных ему символов, рукописи, тексты. На глаза ему попадаются обведенные маркером строчки: «…С запада на заходе солнца появилась огромная фигура, ростом по верхушки деревьев. Это был бог Трефуйлнгид Трееохайр, и в руке он держал огромную ветвь с тремя видами плодов, на ней были орехи, яблоки и желуди. Когда люди забеспокоились, как же им прокормить такого гиганта, тот ответил, что ему достаточно запаха плодов с этой ветви, а человек, съевший плод с нее, не будет знать болезней, голода и жажды до конца жизни. Он дал Финтану несколько плодов, и тот посадил их. Из этих плодов и выросли Биле Тортан, Эо Мунга, Эо Роса, Краев Дати и Биле Ушниг…». 

Эо Мунга…  
Шерлок припоминает, что Джон упоминал это имя. Кажется, так он назвал дуб, о котором говорил тогда Шерлок.   
Какого черта он вообще помнит такие детали? Это же просто мусор, совершенно ненужная ему информация. Шерлок начинает анализировать другие воспоминания – данные своего мозга, и понимает, что такого мусора в его памяти – горы. И все эти воспоминания – до малейшей детали – связаны с Джоном. Поэтому он не в силах избавиться от них.   
Шерлок взъерошивает волосы и снова смотрит на текст.   
Орехи, яблоки и желуди… Желуди – дуб – Эо Мунга. Но имен-то пять – деревьев пять. Что из них – два остальных плода, и откуда взялись еще два дерева?  
Все это сказки, бред, но Шерлок ищет в них логику и не может справиться с собой.  
В близлежащих записях нет пояснений, копаться в ворохе остальных бумаг ему неохота, поэтому Шерлок использует интернет. Сеть выдает ему соответствия: Эо Росса – тис, Биле Тортан, Краев Дати и Биле Ушниг – ясени… Какие к черту ясени и тис?! В тексте ясно было сказано – яблоки и орехи! И почему этих ясеней три? Это что – разные виды?   
Абсолютно. Никакой. Логики.   
\- Что я делаю, чем, черт возьми, занимаюсь, – бормочет Шерлок, снова запуская пальцы в волосы. – Ищу смысл там, где его по определению не может быть. 

«…Человек, съевший плод с нее, не будет знать болезней, голода и жажды до конца жизни…».

Шерлок вспоминает самые первые результаты, которые дало использование привезенных им образцов дуба из Ленстера. Поразительные, но совершенно ненужные тогда – «обновление» организма, похоже на омолаживающий эффект, однако возраст объекта оставался неизменным.   
Если такой результат дает экстракт одного лишь дуба… что будет, если к нему добавить тис и ясень?

\- О, Джон, только посмотри на меня – твои сказки добрались и до моей головы. Пора с этим заканчивать, – и Шерлок, уже не разбирая, просто складывает, чудом не измяв, оставшиеся бумаги в коробки и относит вниз, к миссис Хадсон. 

В квартире много вещей Джона – в каждой комнате, ощущение, что чуть ли не в каждом углу или на полке, но Шерлок не торопится от них избавляться. Он оставляет все на своих местах, не трогает ничего.   
Книга Джона лежит в тумбочке около кровати. Шерлок с сомнением достает ее и принимается за чтение. 

 

***

Карта больше не нужна им, так сказал отец Филипп. На этой священной земле есть только одна тропа, и ведет она только к Древу.  
Все в этом месте дышит чем-то чужеродным, зачарованным. Чувство опасности не покидает ни на минуту.   
Кажется, что деревья стали еще выше, чаща гуще, через кроны не проникает ни единого луча света, но какой-то потусторонний свет исходит от самих нависающих стволов, не давая заплутать во тьме.  
Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как они обнаружили тропу? Монаха больше не было с ними, как и большинства некогда верных воинов – накапливающееся напряжение, страх, недовольство и ярость вылились в междоусобную резню, в которой первым погиб беззащитный монах, зарезанный одним из обезумевших мужчин. 

Накануне он указал на небо и, восторженно глядя, сказал:  
\- Смотри! Вот оно, вот! Звезды светят правильно. Гляди, видишь эту, самую яркую? Эта звезда этого острова, Огигия. 

Стоит гнетущая тишина, такая, что собственное дыхание кажется чересчур громким.   
То, что на них напали, он замечает только тогда, когда рядом падает сэр Питер. Из груди его торчит стрела – но ни звука, ни движения ее полета не заметил никто.   
Безмолвные фигуры в бесформенных балахонах как будто появляются из воздуха, окружают их, у двоих он замечает луки.   
Вдалеке он замечает, как расступается лес, оранжевый свет заката освещает одинокий могучий ствол. Это оно, сомнений нет.   
Больше думать ему не дают. Друиды оказываются воинственными и жестокими, их мечи так и мелькают в воздухе, а злые глаза блестят из-под капюшонов.   
Его спутники падают один за другим. Его самого окружают уже трое друидов, и один из них яростно шипит:  
\- Вы снова пришли, проклятые варвары! – его слова звучат с сильным акцентом. Почему-то он думал, что английский – их родной язык. – Вы уже однажды погубили Его, и все Священные Древа, зачем вы снова пришли?! Мы не позволим больше истребить нашу святыню, с таким трудом спасенную и выращенную из плодов погибшего дара Трефуйлнгида Трееохайра… ****  
Точным ударом друид выбивает из его руки меч. Он тянется к ножнам на поясе и в панике обнаруживает, что они пусты. Неотвратимая гибель не так страшит его, как то, что он потерял дар короля.   
«Я подвел его, я подвел своего короля» – крутится в голове мысль, и боль от нее почти перекрывает ту, которая исходит от меча друида в его боку. 

 

***

Повествование резко обрывается – продолжения нет, только выведен номер следующей главы. На Шерлока накатывает досада, разочарование и какая-то тоска – Джон так и не успел закончить. Однако тут он различает на странице надпись карандашом, она очень бледная в контрасте с черными чернилами остального текста.   
«Закончишь ее за меня?» – и смайлик.   
\- Что? Нет, ты, должно быть, шутишь, – вслух говорит Шерлок. – Я не могу. Я не умею. Я не могу ее дописать, понимаешь? Это твоя книга, твоя история, я не знаю, что происходило в твоей голове, идиот! – он переходит на крик и швыряет рукопись на пол, – в твоей глупой, глупой голове, – голос срывается, губы дрожат, а к глазам подступает горячая влага. Шерлок стирает ее, но в глазах все равно мокро, постыдные слезы никак не желают останавливаться, а он с остервенением продолжает вытирать их, не давая покатиться по щекам. В конце концов, он просто с силой прижимает ладони к глазам и делает несколько глубоких судорожных вдохов. Это помогает, однако отнюдь не убирает ноющее ощущение из груди. 

Какие-то вещи он все же приводит в порядок, складывает их в своей спальне, которая уже очень и очень давно перестала быть таковой, когда, в свете перемены его с Джоном отношений, он перебрался в его комнату.   
Неожиданно он обнаруживает нож Джона.  
Он лежит, как ни в чем не бывало, все в той же комнате, на столе среди давнишних книг Шерлока по химии. И хотя слой пыли на нем гораздо тоньше, чем на этих книгах, Шерлок делает вывод, что лежит он уже там довольно давно. Но как? Он точно помнит, что оставил его в лаборатории и так и не нашел после. Но даже если и наоборот – с какой стати он отнес его сюда? Или кто-то из лаборатории передал нож Джону? Но он тоже не мог бросить его здесь, эта вещь ему была очень дорога, он так ухаживал за ней… Выглядит все это так, будто нож появился из ниоткуда – на этом самом месте. Мистика какая-то. Он определенно сходит с ума.   
Шерлок садится прямо на пол у кровати, вертя в руках нож. Костяная рукоятка матово поблескивает, когда он стирает с нее пыль, а потом осторожно – и с самого лезвия. Оно выглядит таким же отполированным и острым, будто бы Джон только-только наточил его. В голове Шерлока проносится воспоминание, напрямую связанное с этим процессом.  
Помнится, он выбрал очень подходящий, как тогда выразился Джон с сарказмом, момент, чтобы заговорить об их отношениях. Конечно, самое верное время, когда твой друг держит в руках нож, сказать, что «пора перестать бегать друг от друга и переспать уже наконец». Как бы ни прослеживалось последнее время их реальное отношение друг к другу и не отражалось в действиях, словах – они не осмеливались вытащить это на поверхность и открыться, поговорить. Поэтому слова Шерлока стали полной неожиданностью для Джона. Он дернулся так, что чиркнул лезвием по основанию безымянного пальца – как так можно было ухитриться, Шерлок не понимал. И, как он потом заметил, если бы Джон держал нож в своей рабочей – левой – руке, этого бы не произошло. Так у Джона появился новый шрам – совсем тонкий и мало заметный, но все же.   
«Да, конечно, это я виноват в том, что порезался, а не тот идиот, который ни с того, ни с сего заявил, что нам пора трахнуться».   
Шерлок так ясно представляет тон Джона, с которым он произнес эту фразу, его выражение лица – будто вчера произошло, а не пару лет назад – что начинает щипать в глазах.  
\- Да ради бога, сколько это будет продолжаться, – цедит он сквозь зубы, зажмуриваясь. 

Впоследствии Шерлок замечал, что Джон периодически внимательно рассматривает свой новый шрам. 

«- Что ты опять его гипнотизируешь? Не болит же он, в самом деле, уже столько времени прошло, – Шерлоку надоедает наблюдать за тем, как Джон, лежа к нему спиной, снова разглядывает свою руку, думая, что это незаметно.   
\- А? – он тотчас прячет ладонь под одеяло, делая вид, что не расслышал.   
\- Очень умно, конечно. Я совсем ничего не видел.   
Джон со вздохом оборачивается, но не смотрит на Шерлока.   
\- Да ничего особенного, не бери в голову.   
\- Джон.   
\- Ты будешь смеяться. Или еще хуже.  
\- Неужели? – Шерлок придвигается к нему и запускает пальцы в светлые волосы, вынуждая повернуть голову и посмотреть ему в глаза. – Теперь мне тем более интересно.   
Он поглаживает висок Джона, поощряя говорить дальше. Он вздыхает и вытягивает вперед руку.  
\- Я знаю, это прозвучит глупо и вообще… Если смотреть на ладонь с тыльной стороны, там, где шрам – выглядит как обручальное кольцо, – пальцы Шерлока замирают, и Джон спешно добавляет, – я же говорю, глупости. Забудь». 

Шерлок помнит этот разговор очень хорошо. Раньше ему казалось, что это действительно странная ассоциация отметины на пальце с символом брака. Сентиментальность Джона и правда иногда зашкаливала.   
Только этот шрам – действительно как память о том дне, когда их отношения, их жизнь изменилась. Словно показатель принадлежности Джона ему, ведь именно Шерлок стал причиной его возникновения.   
Он смотрит на свою подрагивающую ладонь, затем на нож. Поворачивает из стороны в сторону – блестящее лезвие действительно выглядит очень острым.   
Кожа на безымянном левом пальце неохотно расходится под металлом, когда Шерлок медленно проводит по нему ножом. Кровь тотчас выступает и пачкает блестящее лезвие. Боль кажется ничтожной по сравнению с той, что держит его в своих черных объятиях со дня смерти Джона.   
Шерлок делает такой же надрез, полукругом обхватывающий основание пальца, и отбрасывает нож в сторону. Кровь стекает вниз по руке.   
Нужно продезинфицировать, чтобы этот несвойственный и показушный ему жест верности не стал причиной заражения. 

На следующей неделе, когда Шерлок едет на такси из лаборатории, где он забрал свое оборудование и распрощался с уже бывшими коллегами, у одного из домов он видит припаркованные полицейские машины и снующих между ними знакомых людей. Какое совпадение – команда Лестрейда на вызове. Он останавливает такси и просит водителя подождать его.  
Все удивлены его появлением – Лестрейд, Донован, Андерсон и прочие члены команды, которые работали с ним прежде. Шерлок отмечает присутствие пары незнакомых ему человек.  
\- Шерлок! Как ты здесь оказался? Мы только что приехали сюда, я даже не успел еще…  
\- Ехал в такси и увидел на улице ваши машины. Что здесь у вас?  
Удивление Лестрейда тотчас сменяется сосредоточенностью, и он проводит его внутрь дома. На секунду на его лице Шерлок замечает тень удовлетворения и какого-то облегчения. Шерлок подавляет вздох и идет вслед за инспектором.   
Труп женщины средних лет посреди комнаты, пробита голова. Абсолютно ничего интересного, даже думать не приходится – упала и ударилась об угол электрического обогревателя. Из чугуна он что ли? Выглядит жутко старым.   
Шерлок наблюдает за тем, как Андерсон склоняется над телом. Шерлоку хватает его скудных медицинских знаний и опыта, чтобы самому понять, что причиной падения стал инфаркт. Прозаично.   
\- Но что стало причиной? Что-то должно было вызвать приступ.  
\- Ее компьютер включен, в ждущем режиме. Посмотрите там.   
Лестрейд водит мышкой, монитор загорается, и он с досадой вздыхает.  
\- Запаролен.   
\- И это проблема? – вскидывает брови Шерлок, огладывает стол, всю комнату и за две минуты вычисляет нужную комбинацию.   
Открытая страница почты являет им письмо, в котором говорится, что некая Саманта с сожалением осознает, что мать не в силах понять и принять ее выбор, поэтому она уезжает вместе с Чарльзом, и не нужно ее искать. Вещей не берет, всем необходимым как-нибудь обзаведется.   
\- Думаю, вот и ответ. Тривиальная, бытовая причина. Возможно, она бы и выжила после приступа, но упала, как видишь, очень и очень неудачно.   
\- М-да, – Лестрейд потирает подбородок, – с таким мы бы и сами справились. Не так быстро, конечно, но… ну, ты как вообще?  
Шерлок не отвечает ему, он смотрит на женщину, ставшую жертвой легкомыслия дочери, своей любви к ней и слабого сердца – ну и старого обогревателя, конечно.   
\- Как это глупо… Умереть вот так, бесславно, по воле случая.   
\- Наверное, некоторые события предрешены, и мы не в силах препятствовать этому, – философски замечает инспектор.   
\- Не в силах, говоришь? Из таких вот деталей, разрешение которых вполне в человеческих возможностях, и складывается все, накапливается, набирается, пока не перерастет в огромный клубок, который уже поздно и «не в силах» никто распутать. Нужно лишь вовремя заметить проблему. Да черт возьми, нужно задействовать все свои возможности в любое время, чтобы исправить то, что случилось!  
\- Шерлок, – он смотрит на него тяжелым сочувствующим взглядом, – ты не можешь ничего исправить, это невозможно.   
Оба понимают, что разговор уже далеко ушел от своего изначального предмета. Шерлок медленно качает головой.  
\- Нет.   
\- Его уже не вернешь! Просто смирись с этим!  
Их слушают все присутствующие, но Шерлоку плевать. 

«…Человек, съевший плод с нее, не будет знать болезней, голода и жажды до конца жизни».  
« Шерлок, это невероятно! Чудо, несомненное чудо».

Шерлок запахивает пальто и с мрачной решимостью говорит:  
\- Смерть – это просто болезнь. И я найду от нее лекарство, – затем резко разворачивается на каблуках и идет прочь.  
\- Вот псих, – внезапно слышит он вслед растерянный голос. Это звучит очень тихо, что он даже не разбирает, кто конкретно это сказал, но застывает, пораженный давно забытым ощущением обиды и непонимания со стороны. Когда-то Джон положил конец всему этому, сказав, что тот, кто еще скажет подобное о Шерлоке, будет иметь дело с ним. Но сейчас рядом не было Джона, чтобы противостоять этим нападкам идиотов, а Шерлок заставляет себя думать, что самому ему плевать. Он выходит, не говоря больше ни слова.  
Шерлок садится в ожидающую его машину, но велит таксисту ехать в обратном направлении. Затем он достает телефон и набирает уже давно выученный наизусть номер.  
\- Профессор Филипс, я возвращаюсь. Мы продолжим исследования, но немного в другом направлении. 

Через год на пальце Шерлока появляется новая отметина, чуть выше бледной нити первого шрама. Начинается второй год жизни без Джона.   
Он едет в Хэмпшир, размышляя о многих месяцах работы, время от времени возникающих «космических» сновидений и одиночества. Он безостановочно проверяет содержимое своего кармана и вспоминает недавний сон. В нем он разглядывал свои руки – все сплошь в горизонтальных маленьких черточках гладких шрамов: от каждого исчерканного ими пальца идет дорожка по тыльной стороне ладони дальше, а от запястья эти цепочки сливаются в одну большую полосу, которая тянется до самого предплечья – и так на обеих руках. Немного похоже на деревья. Но на них еще хватит места для новых отметин.   
Приснилось это именно в ночь после того, как Шерлок сделал на безымянном пальце второй надрез.   
К этим сновидениям он привык. Кажется, в них все-таки был смысл, и винить подсознание не имело смысла. Джон, скорее всего, назвал бы подобное «вещими снами». 

Могила Джона там, где раньше был дом его родителей – в старом районе, где уже почти никто не жил. Шерлок смахивает с плиты сухие листья и стоит какое-то время, глядя на нее расфокусированным взором. Потом он поддергивает брюки, садится и руками начинает разрывать землю, пока не образуется небольшая ямка. Из кармана он достает свою небольшую ношу и кидает ее туда, забрасывая землей.   
Искусственно выращенный плод, гибрид семян из пяти мест в Ирландии: дуба и тиса из Ленстера, одного ясеня с холма Уснех и двух других – с возвышенности Тара.  
Понадобится немалое время, чтобы семя проросло, еще большее – чтобы выросло настоящее, раскидистое дерево. Однако когда Шерлок последний раз спрашивает у Майкрофта, когда будут закончены работы с космической капсулой, тот отвечает:  
\- Шерлок, боюсь, что на то, чтобы закончить все запланированные исследования и разработки, понадобятся десятилетия.   
\- Ничего, – Шерлок улыбается краем рта. – Впереди у меня вечность. 

Главное, успеть вовремя. Страницы их вечности имеют свой конец.

THE END

Примечания:

* Великая хартия вольностей – скрепленный печатью английского короля Иоанна (Джона) Безземельного документ, гарантировавший его подданным определенные привилегии и права. Группа восставших баронов вынудила короля принять Великую хартию 15 июня 1215 года.  
** Гластонберийский холм – предположительное место захоронения короля Артура и его жены Гвиневры  
*** Patrick Watson - Slip Into Your Skin  
**** Согласно легендам, служители христианской церкви молитвами и банальной вырубкой погубили священные деревья

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Through Time to the Supernova](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692746) by [BlushingNewb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingNewb/pseuds/BlushingNewb)




End file.
